Con ella es diferente
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-Shot] Siempre la vio de otra manera, cada mañana, cada encuentro que compartían…Podría admitir que es su salvadora, su nueva compañera pero también es alguien a quien estima mucho. Por eso, con ella es diferente.[DanTrish]


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Devil May Cry_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones** _[DanTrish] posible AU/one-shot esta idea se me ocurrió después de re leer algunos fanfics míos y a eso le sumo un video que vi sobre esta pareja._ _**~…Flash Black…~**_

 **Summary:** **[One-shot]** _Siempre la vio de otra manera, cada mañana, cada encuentro que compartían…Podría admitir que es su salvadora, su nueva compañera pero también es alguien a quien estima mucho. Por eso, con ella es diferente._

* * *

 **Con ella es diferente**

* * *

 _~Tus ojos brillan claramente._

 _Quiero proteger esa luz…~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― _Dante, Dante―_ oía una voz femenina que se le hacía muy familiar, cuando abría lentamente sus ojos: se quedaba estupefacto por ver a su madre ahí sentada en el otro sillón quedando delante de él. ― _Otra vez, te quedaste dormido leyendo esa revista tonta. Además dejaste la espada en un rincón de la casa_ ―ella lo reprochaba por encontrarlo tirado y por no guardar sus objetos en su lugar.

El semi-demonio se incorpora de su asiento para verificar, esta vez pestañea dos veces y luego se pasa la palma de su mano hacia su rostro.

― ¿Qué dijiste ma…?―no pudo terminar de preguntar porque confundió una vez más a Trish con su madre. No lo desilusionó pero sí quedó algo confundido. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios con encontrar a una de sus "socias" o compañeras dentro de la agencia de Devil Never Cry; con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada que lo fulminaba con reproche. ― ¡Hey! Nena, ¿Paso algo? ―preguntó con arrogancia.

― ¡Oh! claro que no, compañero―contestó siendo sarcástica. Ella señalaba la mesa del living y había dos copas vacías, él frunció el ceño y trataba de contener su risa ante la frustración de aquella mujer. ―Te comiste el helado que dejé hace unos minutos atrás.

― No es mi culpa que dejes algo tan rico como el helado―se explicó en su defensa.

 _ **~…~**_

 _Eva se encargaba de servirles helado a sus dos hijos. Vergil se había distraído con su lectura de un libro sobre monstruos que le había recomendado su padre para que lea. Entonces, su otro hermano, Dante Sparda se había encargado de robarle el otro helado de fresa que fue recién servido pero su gemelo se dio cuenta de ese detalle…_

― _¡Dante, te comiste mi helado!_

― _¿Eso es cierto, Dante?_ _―preguntó, Eva estando molesta._

― _No es mi culpa que Vergil deje algo tan rico como el helado―respondió, el pequeño niño de cabellos plateados se diferenciaba por su remera rojiza ante su gemelo; este saboreaba el helado de fresa que estaba comiendo por segunda vez pero que le fue arrebatado de su hermano._

 _Su madre apoyaba sus manos sobre sus caderas y lo reprochaba con la mirada, Sparda solo se burlaba del momento, porque le parecía gracioso aunque después su esposa se fijó en él para que trate de retar a Dante._

― _Dante, ahora que le comiste el helado a tu hermano. No habrá postre para ti ―dijo Sparda tratando de ponerse firme ante uno de sus hijos. Sabe cómo es el pequeño Dante y suele identificarse un poco con él, era mejor que se divierta un poco pero Vergil es su contra parte, es el lado serio; sus dos hijos representaba las dos caras de Sparda._

― _¡Pero papá!_ _―musitó, queriendo contradecirle._

― _Dije que no, Dante―le retaba su padre, en si termino sonriendo y le guiñaba el ojo izquierdo a su hijo. El niño solo hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza como mostrando un acuerdo al notar que finge._

― _A si me gusta―dijo Eva para servirle nuevamente en una copa el helado a Vergil._

 _ **~…~**_

Él se levantó de su lugar para agarrar su espada Rebellion que se encontraba en la esquina de la entrada a la agencia para colgarlo sobre la chimenea, ella ocupo el lado izquierdo del amplio sillón para mirar una revista sobre la moda actual sobre ropa femenina. El silencio se amplió en el resto del momento en que Dante colgaba su espada y a su vez observaba la fotografía de su madre para comparar con su compañera. Lo curioso es que Lady no estaba en la agencia junto a ellos, es como si este momento estaba a favor de Dante.

― ¿Dónde está Lady? ―preguntó sin mirarla.

― No lo sé, solo dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver―respondió, ella daba vuelta la página con su dedo sin prestarle atención del acercamiento de Dante.

El semi-demonio sonríe de lado con recordar la foto que había visto hace unos minutos atrás, admitía que Trish si se parece a su difunta madre, Eva; quizás ella haya sido una trampa creada por Mundus, aunque sin dudas era una hermosa distracción. Cuando derrotaron al enemigo él la vio llorar por primera vez y supo que a pesar de que ella es un demonio aprendió a tener un lado humano: le tiene afecto, en si por su personalidad y su actitud de ser una mujer mandona para su gusto, y puede que algo arrogante o indiferente cuando quiere. Puede que no recuerde mucho la actitud de su madre pero si podía decir que adora hacerle enojar…Es entretenido y le gusta ver esa actitud, porque con ella se comporta diferente a Lady o hacia alguna otra mujer.

Trish sintió una presencia detrás de su asiento y esto hizo que moviera su cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, Sparda le mostraba una sonrisa comprensiva a lo que ella sonrió de igual manera y cerraba sus ojos al sentir el tacto áspero de esas grandes manos que acariciaban sus mejillas.

― ¿Se te perdió algo, Dante? ―cuestionó con voz seductora y manteniendo un contacto visual con él.

― Puede ser que si…―contestó, tras sellar sus labios con los suyos, lo curioso es que ella no se resistió al beso: manteniendo la posición al revés con sus rostros. Se distanciaron un poco para llevar esto a otro nivel, para acomodarse en el sillón.

― ¿Cuánto cobras, muñeca? ―Interrogó entre besos pausados, le estaba haciendo una pequeña broma.

La rubia lo separa bruscamente de su rostro y lo empuja hacia el lado derecho del amplio sillón; lo fulminaba con la mirada y se mantenía con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

― ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo, preciosa? ―cuestionaba, Dante la observaba algo incrédulo. En sí, trataba de contener sus carcajadas.

―No me gusto esa broma.

― Lo siento, me gusta hacerte enojar―admitió. Él se acercaba otra vez con una sonrisa comprensiva, por los pequeños detalles entretenidos que pasaba al lado de Trish; luego, esos momentos suelen tardar en regresar. A veces supone que la rubia siente competencia por la presencia de otra mujer en la casa: en el sentido de compartir las ganancias, quizás al mismo hombre y en gastarse su dinero sin permiso...Y, la situación no es así. Él se expresa con el contacto a veces o con alguna que otra acción pero la verdad de todo esto es que prefiere a ella ―. Solo quería hacerte una pequeña broma, Trish.

Sus manos se entrelazaban a causa de él y ella le devolvía el contacto visual con una expresión serena en su rostro. Dante la miraba de reojo al ver la camisa blanca que cubrían mayormente el busto de ella y los pantalones de cuero negro bien ajustado a las piernas junto con esas botas con tacones medianos; se maldecía internamente cuando escuchaba el sonido del teléfono que quedaba en el fondo.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―reaccionó impaciente _"Primero fue el maldito derrumbe y ahora es una llamada telefónica"_ se quejó en sus pensamientos.

― Bueno, hay trabajo que hacer y dinero por ganar ―dijo ella al soltar su mano.

 **…**

― _Ella fue creada para mí_ ―murmuró ampliando sus labios para sonreír. El acariciaba con delicadeza el tierno y pacifico rostro de la mujer que dormía en su cama, después de la cacería terminaron festejando su paga del día con un encuentro íntimo. Una situación que lo completa tras disfrutar y pasar el tiempo con su chica, aunque ella no lo sabe del todo ―. _Un hermoso demonio para mí._

Dante finge cerrar los ojos para esperar a que la rubia se levante de la cama.

Pasan unos diez o quince minutos para que Trish abra los ojos y observe sentada al hombre que lo acompaña, presta atención a los latidos que siente en su interior: sus orbes azules mantienen en la mira al muchacho de cabello platinado que dormía a su lado, como si se aseguraba de que no despierte. Acaricia por última vez ese rostro pacifico hacia la persona que le guarda mucho afecto, no puede evitar sonreír al verlo de esa manera…Tan tierno y es más sus mejillas se ponen coloradas por recordar la acción intima que habían tenido durante toda la noche.

Cuando ella apoya los pies sobre el suelo con la intención de retirarse, él se mueve sigilosamente para abrazarla de la cintura y apoyar su cabeza en la espalda desnuda de la rubia. Permanecieron quietos en un cálido abrazo haciendo que sus pieles sientan el tacto del otro, no se decían nada y tal acción por parte de Dante le generaba un lindo confort en ella.

― Entonces…Así se siente esto―Habló la rubia, rompiendo el silencio que los ambientaba.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó, él se sentía confundido pero a la vez sabe lo que hace, no quiere que ella se vaya de nuevo.

― Sentirme amada―Respondió, se voltea ligeramente para darle un tierno y suave beso al semi-demonio que corresponde sin reproches o algún comentario de más. Es un misterio lo que ella siente, sus sentimientos son contradictorios entre la mente versus el corazón, tiene parte de su orgullo que no quiere admitir lo que de verdad siente hacia este cazador mitad humano y mitad demonio; tuvo su chance de besarlo cuando tuvieron su primer encuentro, el cálido abrazo los iba a llevar a un beso a voluntad de ellos.

― Se llama "sufrimiento infernal"―Comentó. Dante entre besos pausados quedaba arriba de la rubia para seguir recorriendo el cuerpo ya desnudo de su atractivo demonio femenino. Apreciando y disfrutando su estimada compañía ―Te amo Trish y no quiero que me dejes otra vez.

Trish lo miró dubitativa ante tal declaración de amor y que en sí, al pedir que se quede con él.

Sparda esperaba su respuesta o alguna señal de aceptación, por lo menos quería intentar algo… ¿Quizás una relación? También puede que sea desafiarse así mismo en entender lo que en verdad quiere más adelante. De nuevo sintió los labios carnosos de su chica y así escuchar su respuesta entre susurros.

― N-No me voy a ir Dante, yo también te amo―Ríe entre besos pausados que le devolvía al cazador _"Este sufrimiento infernal… Es conocido como 'amor' para los humanos"_ se dijo en sus pensamientos sintiendo otra vez, ese tacto áspero sobre su suave piel. _"Te amo, Dante"_

Él siempre la vio de otra manera, cada mañana, cada encuentro que compartían…Podría admitir que es su salvadora, su nueva compañera pero también es alguien a quien estima mucho, la ama aunque no siente estar preparado para un nuevo desafío estando aferrado a alguien: que quiera proteger eternamente.

A pesar de que fuera una trampa, se encariño con ella y ahora la ama por más que sea un demonio puede compartir algo humano de su lado, cuando la vio llorar por primera vez fue una de esas razones.

Por eso, con ella es diferente…

* * *

 **Fin-**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, es una de mis parejas favoritas xD**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan? ¿Fue cursi? Puede que fue algo Ooc en Dante pero en el caso de Trish sé que siente algo por él y a lo largo del juego se vuelven más cercanos. Aunque si, no fuera por ese derrumbe hubieran terminado besándose D': …Capcom Troll. xD**_

* * *

 _ **¡Saludos y Cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
